All I Know Of Love
by RhondaStar
Summary: ClarisseJoe a mushy what happened after they said I do story...
1. Default Chapter

_I own nothing & nobody except myself and the situations these characters find themselves in... Enjoy!_

**All I Know of Love** **- a post wedding story by Posh**

**Part 1**  


Hours later he would come to wonder just how he managed that short walk down the aisle. Physically shaking and feeling more than a little stunned at her proposal he clung to her arm in an attempt to ground himself. The alter seemed a lifetime away, he tired to smile, tried to remain calm and not start laughing uncontrollably. Could it be possible that this was real? That finally they were to marry.

She said something, tried to lighten the mood but he knew her voice was trembling as the words passed her lips. He allowed himself a glance to the side, taking in her beaming profile. She was positively radiant, exuberant. The thought spurred him on, and together they took the final steps towards the archbishop.

He trembled as Motaz handed him a makeshift wedding ring, stumbled over his words as he attempted to slide it onto her finger. This was it, they were joined, forever. Every dream he'd ever had, every instant he'd ever dared to imagine that one day she would be his, collided into this moment.

_"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

He daren't move, he held her hands between his, felt her fingers rubbing his reassuringly. Smiled at her beautiful face as she leant forward, fluidly and smoothly meeting his mouth for a kiss. It was tender and gentle, yet so much was communicated in that brief touch; she pressed his lips with hers so ardently, firmly stating her pledge, reinforcing her vows.

Shocked, stunned and dazed Joseph remained rooted to the spot, gripping Clarisse's hand, staring, smiling, at the hundreds of faces smiling in return. He heard Mia behind them cheering the loudest, noted Charlotte's tearful expression as she applauded along with the others. He wondered if this were truly real, waiting for somebody to rise at any given moment and object to it. Drag him from her and throw him from the palace, this commoner has no right to wed such a woman.

Instead he felt her lean closer, he inclined his head towards hers as she whispered in his ear.

"I believe a moment alone might be appropriate." She looked up to him, her eyes sparkling with such joy, such open delight and happiness.

His voice failed him and he only managed to nod in return.

Leading the way down the steps they made their way back down the aisle, receiving handshakes on the way from a few dignitaries. He caught Charlotte's eye and nodded thankfully to her, to his amazement she rushed forward and kissed his cheek before moving to the open door. He followed, still clinging to Clarisse's hand. The world appeared to spin around him, for the first time he felt completely incoherent, the mumbled voices rambled on behind him, rising in volume as people began to stand in preparation for exiting the chapel.

He had little awareness of where they were going, he paid slight attention to his surroundings, just kept his eyes on Charlotte's back and let his feet take him along. Clarisse's hand burned in his, her touch was the only thing he could focus on, the weight of it the only thing his mind could register. He longed to hold her to him, to feel her mouth on his again. To kiss her properly as husband and wife, to be alone with her and say those words he'd rehearsed so many times before.

Finally they entered the small private chamber, the place Mia had waited in and he'd stood guarding the entrance. There was silence as the doors closed, still he stared at Charlotte and she smiled wonderfully ecstatic.

"I'll leave you alone your majesty."

"Thank you Charlotte." Clarisse's voice sounded distant yet she stood right beside him, her hand still holding his.

Charlotte stepped past them and exited the room and finally Clarisse stood in front of him, taking his other hand and sighing.

Her face was flushed, her mouth curving into a shy smile. Was this the same woman who had stood up to a hundred parliament members, prime ministers and foreign leaders and given speeches almost every day of her life? She seemed so afraid.

"I can't believe…" She muttered then registering the look on his face reached forward and touched his cheek. "Joseph, you seem shocked."

"Absolutely." He shook his head. "I never thought…I honestly thought I'd lost my chance, that you and I would never…"

She placed her hand over his mouth. "Shhh, we have each other."

He took a deep breath, he needed to say the words, to tell her just how much she meant to him, to communicate every feeling and nuance of emotion. "Clarisse, my darling Clarisse I love you so very much."

"Oh I know, I've always known." She rested her head on his chest and he held her close to him, feeling her heart beat against his chest.

"Joseph, you're all I've ever known of love," She looked up to his face. "You've always had my heart, I'm sorry I hid it for so long."

He felt the tears tumbling down his face, but didn't seem to mind. He clasped her hands. "So many things to say. So many things I need to tell you…"

"We have all the time."

She moved closer to him, her lips just brushing across his, he trembled at the sensation, this was the moment he'd waited a lifetime for, this was the moment he'd been travelling towards forever. He pressed his lips to hers, taking in each single sensation; the feel of her arms around his neck; her scent invading his senses; how soft her mouth was; how heated the moment was as they stood there kissing for what seemed an eternity.

His arms travelled down her back then linked around her body lifting her up, she almost squealed in delight and her mouth left his for a second as she looked at him smiling. She kissed him again and he swung her around, she giggled admonishing his behaviour and reaching for the tiara on her head holding it in place.

"Joseph, we have a celebration to attend."

"I don't wish to share you." He slowly let her back down yet still held her tightly.

"You won't have to," She couldn't resist kissing him lightly, fussing over his collar as she leant against his body. "But we have photographs to take, champagne to drink… a cake to cut together."

"Oh how could I resist that madam?"

"Exactly. And no more of the 'madam' business."

"My dear…" he kissed her fingertips. "…most precious…" kissed her palm and wrist. "wife." Took a deep breath. "My wife. I think that might take some getting used to."

"Oh I don't know." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead. "I rather like being Mrs. Romerro."

"Already?"

"Already." She smiled dragging her hand lazily over his chest. "Shall we face the music?"

"If only for a while."

She turned and stepped towards the door holding his hand then swung back around and threw her arms around his neck again giggling. "Oh Joseph, I feel so… light headed."

"And we haven't shared any champagne yet." He held her to him thanking whatever gods were smiling down on him for bringing this truly amazing woman into his life.

"Happiness is so overwhelming, I'd forgotten how good it could feel…" She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him. "I feel like singing."

He touched her face, that face that he'd dreamt of for so many years, that he'd adored and worshipped. "Then sing away my darling."

She laughed. "I have no idea what fits the moment…"

"Happy days are here again."

"The sky above is clear again."

She lowered her mouth to his in another delicious intoxicating kiss.

* * *

  
She kept her promise and didn't leave his side the entire afternoon, in fact for the first time in living memory Clarisse danced with only one man that day – her husband, and not one person dare to break that pattern.

Although still nervous Joseph posed for photographs with her as naturally as if he'd been standing under the public gaze his entire life. Official photos were taken in the grounds, with the sun shining on them, the shots that would grace the covers of every national newspaper the following morning. Private family shots followed, Mia had changed from the wedding gown and now posed happily filled with relief and thankful for her Grandmother's guidance – and eventual bravery.

Clarisse gave in to Helen's request and agreed to not only hold Trevor for some photographs, but to also serve as his godmother. It had been many years since she handled a baby and the feel of that tiny being sleeping in her arms was a little overwhelming. He was absolutely gorgeous but when he started to fuss and cry she was more than happy to hand him back to his mother.

After an hour in the garden Clarisse insisted enough was enough and it was time dinner was served.

"The guests await." She said motioning for the party to return indoors.

Joseph caught her arm before she climbed the steps. "My dear stay for a moment, Andrew wishes to take a few shots."

"Oh bother…" She looked down at him. "Haven't we got enough."

"These ones are private." He said gently and her gaze softened.

"All right."

She followed him across the lawn to stand beneath the willow tree, the sun was just beginning to set and sky had turned a wonderful shade of orange.

She hardly noticed Andrew gladly snapping away, her only point of reference was Joseph, holding him close beneath the shade of the tree, privately absorbed in the feel of being married to him.

"Do you think it would be apt for us to kiss now?" He said tracing a hand along her neck.

"Oh I don't know, somebody might see."

"Andrew will see my dear, does that bother you?"

His face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath warm on her skin, the scent of his cologne so familiar and yet so fresh and new. She folded her hand with his, lifting her mouth to his.

"One for the album!" Andrew shouted to them and she looked to her feet blushing.

"I'm getting carried away." She said gently. "Perhaps its time we returned in doors."

"As you wish darling."

* * *

Dinner was a very formal affair, yet somehow they managed to survive the many courses engaged in friendly chitchat with the others on their table. Occasionally she would hold his hand beneath the table, he relished the way she would lean against his arm, how melodious and natural her laugh seemed. He'd never witnessed her so relaxed and at ease.

"Excuse me for a second." He announced dropping his napkin to the table and rising.

She looked over at him quizzically, reluctantly letting go of his hand.

"I'll just be a moment." He said kissing her hand.

She watched as he made his way to the head of the dining room and asked for attention.

As hundreds of heads turned in his direction he felt a lump rising in his throat, perhaps this wasn't such a good idea.

"Erm," he coughed. "I understand that today has been one of many surprises, possibly shocks for many of you – myself included." He allowed himself a smile. "But today has been the most joyful I have ever known, and, I realise there is no need for speeches, and I also realise that I'm not really that wonderful at making them. Therefore I will not bore you with my ramblings, instead I turn to a rather splendid poet for my speech… if I'd had preparation time I would have written something myself, instead I hope this will suffice."

He looked towards Clarisse, studying him closely, her hands folded beneath her chin, a quiet soft smile on her face.

"_I carry your heart with me, I carry it in my heart, I am never without it. Anywhere I go you go my dear, and whatever is done by only me is your doing my darling. I fear no fate, for you are my fate my sweet. I want no world, for beautiful you are my world, my true. And it's you are whatever a moon has always meant, and whatever a sun will always sing is you."_

He took a deep breath, still holding her eye contact, noticing how she never moved, how she gazed at him intently taking in each word.

"_Here is the deepest secret nobody knows, here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life which grows higher that the soul can hope, or mind can hide. And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart. I carry your heart… I carry it in my heart_."

He smiled sincerely. "I apologise for the sentimentality, and ask you all to raise your glasses to the most extraordinary woman, my wife, mi amor, Clarisse."

* * *

"You shouldn't do that to me." She whispered into his ear as they swayed across the dance floor.

"Do what?"

"Say those things in public, I desperately wanted to cry."

"You should have, only one wedding day." He lifted his head back to search her face. "Did I really say the wrong thing?"

"Oh no, of course not, you caught me off guard that was all I meant. I'm not used to losing it in front of others…"

"That I know, but if I can't say those things about you today then I never will. Today of all days I will tell the world exactly what you mean to me."

"Oh Joseph…" She kissed his lips lightly and he spun her around, gracefully performing the most intimate and intricate steps.

"You know people have been watching us all day." She said gently, running her hand down his arm.

"I know. I don't mind… I'm far too happy to care what anybody thinks right now."

She nodded. "I know, shout hallelujah come on get happy."

He laughed. "Is this your musical interlude moment? Still feel the need to sing."

"Oh absolutely." She squeezed his arm as the song ended and flowed into another slower melody. Her head rested against him and she closed her eyes, oblivious to the stares of many guests.

"It's getting late." She whispered.

"It is."

She lifted her face close to his. "Do you think anybody would notice if we disappeared?"

"Oh I hardly think so." He smiled raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, goodness they will… perhaps Charlotte could create a distraction."

"I do believe there are fireworks later in the evening my dear."

"Are you suggesting we miss out on them and sneak away?"

"Something like that, only if you think it appropriate."

"I've all but forgotten what appropriate means."

"Good… then we have a plan."

"Just between the two of us, I think we do."


	2. part 2

**All I Know of Love**  
  
**Part 2**  
  
She stood for a few seconds on the balcony, swaying in his arms, her back pressed against his chest, their hands clasped together on her stomach. Her eyes drifted shut then opened again, she glanced at the lights shining in the gardens, felt his breath tickle her neck, was he going to kiss her? No, no he didn't he was waiting for her move she knew that, always the gentleman. But he'd waited for so long for her, and now, now they were married and tonight he would be in her bed, after so many years.

The fireworks exploded overhead, showering displays of beauty, she couldn't hear the gasps of the assembled guests in the garden. They were at the other side of the palace; it was just the two of them, alone at last.

She held her hand up and admired the ring on her finger hearing the smile creep across his face. She thought she could still hear music but wasn't sure if it was from the ballroom or her own head. This was the first ball in living memory where she only danced with one man the entire evening. She couldn't bear to let go of his hand, to have him leave her side for more than a few seconds…

Finally she sighed and turned in his arms placing her hands on his shoulders.

He didn't say anything, kept smiling at her in his incredibly sexy yet loving way.

She giggled. "Nothing to say?"

"Lost for words."

"Hmm, it was quite, overwhelming."

He nodded his head. "It was, I'm not certain it's real yet."

She kissed him gently on the mouth. "I'll go change."

She was still in her dress but her jacket and been abandoned long ago. This dress that had turned out to be so much more than a simple summer dress, a simple understated affair so her granddaughter shone the brightest. It would now be cherished forever.

"It won't take me long." She said the words but hardly registered them; she watched his face for reaction.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous…" She said gently, dipping her eyes.

"I'm terrified." His words were clear, dripping with emotion.

"You can use the bathroom after me." She smiled, just off centre, level headed as usual.

"All right." He wasn't about to rush this now, he was more than happy to follow her lead.

* * *

What should she wear? Her usual long sensible nightgowns hardly seemed appropriate tonight. And she was taking too long to decide; she'd been hauled up in here for the past thirty minutes as it was. Her face was clean; she'd applied her usual creams considered a little make-up then thought better of it. Afterall he was going to see her without it for the rest of their lives, each night, each morning… the thought sent a jolt to her stomach and she stared in the mirror.

All right the best thing would be something silky, not too revealing, clingy but not grotesque… the problem being she no longer had anything like that and if she did it certainly wasn't in the bathroom which meant darting across to another room to find something in her closet then rushing back and then oh damn it!

She turned around and stared at the plain tiled walls. Her dressing gown hung ready for her, she turned again and looked in the mirror removing the towel she had wrapped around herself. She didn't look too bad, she owned lacy underwear, she'd decided years ago it was one of lives true pleasures, good underwear, and she intended to enjoy it. She slipped her bra off, her breasts were still okay. In fact overall her body was well proportioned, her hips were a little squishier than she would have liked but hey she wasn't young. She dropped her bra into the basket, kept her knickers on and put her dressing gown on. It wasn't as if she wouldn't be naked at some point anyway… this was just a time-saver, or so she told herself.

Cautiously she opened the door into her bedroom, Joseph wasn't even sitting on the bed, he was standing waiting for her by the side. He'd been standing there all this time!

She coughed to clear her throat. "Alright, erm, it's free." She tried to sound light hearted but inside her stomach was churning.

"Thank you." He passed her, caught her hand and lifted it up to his lips then went to move away but she held his arm and pressed her mouth to his partly to reassure him, mostly to reassure herself.

As soon as the door closed she quickly got into bed, took her dressing gown off and threw it over to the chair. She lay down, squashed the pillows down, sat back up and plumped them into place then lay down again on her side. She switched onto her back. How should she appear? She folded her hands on top of the blankets and stared at the ceiling. No this was how she used to wait for Rupert… no, no, no.

She sat bolt upright causing the covers to dip and reveal her breasts. She gasped and pulled them back up to cover herself. The lights were still on full damn it! She listened carefully and could hear running water, she was safe, she dashed across the room and turned the lights off then stumbled back to the bed in the darkness stubbing her toe on the heavy wooden frame.

"Damn bed!" She exclaimed frustrated. She jumped back under the covers, reached over blindly for the lamp and switched it on. "Better." She proclaimed, though all feelings of romance seemed to have disappeared.

In the end she decided to sit, she leant against the gilded frame with a pillow propped up behind her back. The sheets were pulled up and tucked under her arms, revealing only her chest and the mere hint of her breasts beneath.

Finally the light in the bathroom went off and he entered the room. He wore a towel around his waist and she raised an eyebrow staring at him. His bare chest… well… she gulped.

"I didn't think to bring my dressing gown." He said sounding a little embarrassed.

"Oh…" was the only word she could form.

"Yeah, a-hem." He cleared his throat as he approached the bed; he stood at the side watching her.

She looked up and smiled lifting the sheets a little for him.

What the hell did he do now? Ask her to turn away until he was safely concealed beneath the covers, no, no doing that. Must be a man about it.

He held his breath and dropped the towel.

Clarisse held her breath too.

Did she really just let out that sigh? What must he think?

He climbed in next to her, leaning back against the pillows.

Struggling to think of what to do next Clarisse turned the lamp off and lay down flat on her back.

"Joseph…" She whispered.

"Clarisse."

"I feel like a school girl."

"You did this as a school girl?"

She laughed. "No, nervous I mean. I'm sorry, it's awkward… oh I'm sorry." She covered her face with her hands. "I'm terrible at this."

"Hey, you couldn't be terrible at anything."

She lowered her hands realising he was leaning over her, looking at her face.

"We both feel awkward, it's a long time to be friends and then… this."

"I love you." She said honestly and openly taking his hands.

"I love you, you know that, you've always been the only one."

"And you for me."

"Clarisse."

"Yes."

"You're naked."

"I am." She swallowed. "I didn't know what to wear. You're naked to."

"I didn't _have_ anything to wear."

They laughed together and the uneasiness was gone.

His mouth touched hers, gently at first, timidly, his lower lips just grazing hers. Soft warm kisses seem to last forever, her hands wound around his neck and his body finally relaxed and touched hers. Her mouth opened to his and he took the initiative sucking on her bottom lip. She moaned something, he didn't know what. Her hands were on his back, tracing down his spine.

Her body was moving against his, only slightly; in fact he wasn't sure she wasn't shaking. Their kissing was becoming more intense; the heat radiating from her body was intoxicating. He ran his tongue along her lips, she responded with a moan so he dipped his tongue into her mouth to taste her, the sweetest thing.

To his surprise she touched his tongue with her own, followed the line of his lips with her tongue, she was enjoying this. The joy flipped through him like a lightning bolt, she was enjoying this. His mouth was getting sticky but it didn't seem to matter, they were licking and tasting each other for the first time, all that pent up passion and frustration now finally allowed to roam. The sweetest of kisses.


	3. part 3

Hey everybody

Due to this chapter containing **ADULT** content it cannot be posted here. So you young 'uns out there beware!

If you wish to read this chapter please email me & i will send you a copy asap.

Please do come back to review - sorry for the inconvenienceand I hope you all enjoy it!

xxx Rhonda (Posh) 


	4. part 4

Hey everybody

Once again this chapter contains **ADULT** content therefore if you are of age & would like to read it please email me & I will send it to you.

Thanks for all your lovely reviews!

xxx Rhonda (Posh)


	5. part 5

_Mostly chatting in this one... x R_

**All I Know of Love** **- Part 5**

He lay on his side watching her, how her chest rose and fell with her deep even breathing.

"Tell me when you realised there was no going back?" She said gently.

"With you?"

"Yes."

"Probably after my first week of working here. Being in your presence."

"You old romantic." She laughed and turned her head. "You are lying."

"Never to you." He reached a hand over and touched her chest, sliding a finger down and beneath her breast, tracing the smooth curve.

She closed her eyes. "Was it agony?"

"Absolutely."

She looked at him again searching his eyes.

"Absolute agony, and absolute pleasure."

"At the same time?"

"At the same time." He said simply.

"Like child birth." She said ironically.

"I wouldn't know." He laughed and leant over to kiss her cheek. "I'll take your word for it."

He snuggled up close behind her, kissing her shoulder and sliding his hand over her stomach. "It's hard to believe I can finally touch you like this."

"I know. Dreamlike."

"Mmm. Married to Clarisse." He smiled sucking on the skin of her shoulder.

She giggled and shook in his arms. "Oh you're funny."

"I've often been told that. Clarisse, Clarisse, Clarisse…" He kissed her repeatedly.

"Stop it."

"Why?"

"You make me blush." She squirmed in his arms, his tongue tickling her skin.

"Clarisse. My wife."

She laughed and switched onto her back so she could see his face. "That does sound rather good."

"Only rather good?"

"Rather perfect."

"Yes. Rather what I hoped for, for many years, and dreamt of, and fantasised and imagined…"

"Fantasised hey?" She tilted his chin with her index finger. "Do I even want to know what that consisted of?"

"I have every intention of showing you." He said deeply and attacked her throat.

"Ahhh Joseph!" She laughed grabbing his shoulders and forcing him back. "What if I don't agree to these fantasies?"

"Hmm, what if I tell you mine, you tell me yours."

"And what if I have never fantasised about you?" She said sheepishly.

He raised an eyebrow then pouted. "I'd be hurt."

"Well darling," She rested her hand on his chest. "I don't wish to hurt you anymore than I already have."

"Clarissssseeee…"

"STOP!" She rolled him onto his back covering his mouth with hers.

He melted beneath her touch, folding his arms over her, sliding his hands down her silky smooth back.

"Now, that's better," she smiled touching his mouth. "Despite the fact I love the way you say my name, a lady needs a little peace and quiet every now and then."

"Spoil sport."

"Gorgeous."

"Better."

"Happy?"

"Oh incredibly. Unbelievably." He squeezed her backside and she jerked against him.

"Taking liberties."

"Aren't I allowed now?"

"We'll see…" She kissed him again. "You make me laugh."

"Good. So…"

"So?" She smiled.

"So, what shall we discuss now my darling?"

"Anything you wish," She folded her arms and placed them on his chest resting her chin on her folded arms. "Anything at all."

"Anything?" He queried.

"Anything." She nipped his chin with her teeth.

"Ow, all right, question and answer session."

"Fine." She rested her chin on his chest looking up at his face.

"Question one…"

"Erm, who said you got to go first?" She smiled.

"Me, now question one, my dear do you really enjoy pears?"

She stared at his serious expression for a few seconds then closed her eyes and collapsed in a fit of giggles. "That's your question?"

"That's my question – Pears, love or loathe?"

"Well…" She tried to curb her laughter. "I supposed neither, I can take or leave them."

"Diplomatic answer."

"As always." She shifted on top of him. "Now my turn, so Mr. Joseph, just how many woman have you romanced over the years?"

"You can't ask me that!"

"Why ever not?" She played with his beard.

"Because, you just can't."

"Shouldn't husband and wife share everything?"

"Clarisse… why do you even want to know?"

"It won't upset me."

"Well it should!"

"Oh that's not what I meant, you know that, I am insanely jealous of any woman that met you before me my darling."

"I should…" She kissed his open mouth. "Think so."

"I'm still awaiting your answer."

"I'm still avoiding it."

"Joseph…" She teased his mouth with her finger, running her nail along the edge of his lip then dipping her finger inside.

"Clarisse." He sucked on her finger. "Ow!"

"What?"

"Oh sweetheart, watch where you place your knee."

"Oops sorry." She shifted her weight on top of him. "So are you going to permanently avoid giving me an answer?"

"Will I be allowed to?"

She shook her head. "If you really don't want to, I get another question for free."

"Deal."

"Who was your first love?"

"My first love? I'm not sure I ever was in love until I met you."

"Oh Joseph." She touched his face. "Your much too handsome to have always been single."

"I didn't say single, I said not in love."

"Ahh. I see…"

Her head fell to his chest, her eyes closing. "I do believe your answers were a little poor considering my honesty on the pear front."

"I know, I'm sorry, ask me about pears." He grinned resting his hand on the curve of her back.

"Hmm, I would ask your favourite food but I already know." She murmured.

"And?"

"You love seafood, I've noticed that… and quite often you smell of oranges."

"I do?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, only faintly, fresh ripe sun-drenched oranges."

"Spanish ones actually."

"See, I told you I knew." She laughed lightly, her body shaking against his.

"Well you sneak chocolates when you think nobody is looking."

"Ahh, how did you know that?"

"I've seen you on more than one occasion."

She glared up at him then realisation hit her. "On those horrid cameras, do you know my hiding places too?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I won't reveal them, it's more fun to tease you."

"Don't steal any, I may have to have you hung." She shifted a little so she could see him more clearly.

"You won't share." He asked touching her hair.

"You'll have to get your own."

He laughed, she was completely amazing, completely utterly amazing. And finally his wife.

"Clarisse…" he whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Are you falling to sleep?"

"Yes I think so," she lifted her head, slowly, and moved up his body. "I'm sorry, I'll try and stay awake."

"Actually I'm rather tired to."

"Oh thank goodness, you know I'm not used to all this exertion…" She said the words before her brain even registered the meaning but he was smiling at her toying absently with her hair.

"What makes you think I am my dear?"

She kissed his nose. "Oh you're fit, look at this chest…" She ran her palm across his chest and down his stomach.

"You wouldn't have employed an unfit security guard."

"Oh I don't know." She smiled warmly at him, her eyes getting slightly heavy but nevertheless she felt completely content and incredibly safe and satisfied.

He gently manoeuvred her over to her side and turned next to her, she snuggled against his chest as easily as if she had always been there, as if they had been sleeping together like this forever.

Joseph lifted the sheets up over her shoulder and wrapped his strong arms around her body. She repeated the move, her arms caressing his back.

"Joseph…" She mumbled kissing his chest.

"Clarisse." He smiled at her giggle.

"Joseph…"

"Clarisse?" This time he kissed her head.

"Oh I'm so tired yet I don't want to go to sleep…" she looked to his face again. "I want to stay like this just chatting about everything and anything."

"I know, I for one don't won't to waste a second in this glorious bed simply sleeping."

"Joseph!" She admonished her hands lightly tapping his back.

"Ahh, I'm joking." He smirked taking in her expression.

"Are you really?" She lifted herself up in his embrace to look into his eyes. "Because if you need… I mean if you want to…"

"Clarisse." He kissed her extraordinary mouth. "I've never been happier, felt healthier or more alive than I do right now here with you, nothing is missing. Nothing at all."

She couldn't help but blush. "Well, good." She bit down on her lip. "I can't believe you know where I hide my secret chocolates."

"Ha!" He squeezed her tightly. "Oh how good it is to have the real Clarisse all to myself."

She cuddled up to him again, closing her eyes and feeling sleep gradually invading her mind. "You're the only one who ever sees the real Clarisse. You always have been."

He closed his eyes at her words floated to him, he felt her body relax totally against him and realised she was already asleep. Slowly he lifted his hand from her body and wiped at the few stray tears that swam down his face.


End file.
